1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three-dimensional image forming system and a three-dimensional image forming device.
2. Background Art
Conventionally, there has been known a medium, which is referred to as “heat-expandable sheet,” having an expansion layer, which expands according to an amount of absorbed heat, on one surface of the medium. In addition, there has been known a three-dimensional image forming system which forms a three-dimensional image by forming an electromagnetic wave-heat conversion layer, in which an electromagnetic wave is converted to heat, on the heat-expandable sheet by printing and then by expanding and raising the expansion layer in a portion where the electromagnetic wave-heat conversion layer is formed by irradiating the heat-expandable sheet with the electromagnetic wave (refer to Japanese Patent No. 5,212,504, for example).
A conventional three-dimensional image forming system has a structure in which the heat-expandable sheet is heated by irradiating the heat-expandable sheet with visible light and near infrared light by using a heating unit while conveying the heat-expandable sheet.
The conventional three-dimensional image forming system has a problem that it sometimes fails in stably forming a three-dimensional image having a desired expansion height as described below.
The expansion height of a three-dimensional image during forming the three-dimensional image varies depending on an environmental temperature. The conventional three-dimensional image forming system is not configured to change the control automatically according to an environmental temperature during forming a three-dimensional image. Therefore, the conventional three-dimensional image forming system is not able to stably form a three-dimensional image having a desired expansion height if the environmental temperature changes, thereby causing a variation in expansion height in some cases.